


Mitigation: Coda to 5x05, The Disir

by DrStonegarden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, My manly self is unused to feels in these quantities, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Someone retcon this damn episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrStonegarden/pseuds/DrStonegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius cannot undo what Merlin has done.<br/>But he can try to sow the seeds of doubt in Arthur's mind.</p>
<p>(Written in script format.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitigation: Coda to 5x05, The Disir

_The scene is Gaius’s quarters in early evening, with gentle golden light falling on the tables._

_Mid-shot of Gaius examining a bottle, the camera looking towards the door._

_Arthur opens the door, causing Gaius to look up. Arthur begins talking as he closes it behind him and takes a few steps into the room._

**Arthur:** Gaius. I never thanked you for saving Mordred’s life.

**Gaius:** I did nothing, sire.

**Arthur:** And yet he was well when we returned.

[ _Arthur moves further into the room and Gaius puts down the bottle_ ]

**Gaius:** That was none of my doing. His wound vanished before my very eyes, as though it had never been.         

_Arthur stops and frowns_                                      

**Arthur:** Magic.

**Gaius:** Yes, sire. It would seem the Disir reversed whatever sorcery was ailing him.

**Arthur:** Why would they do that?   

**Gaius:** I could not say, sire.

**Arthur:** [ _hand on chin, thoughtful_ ] Perhaps it was a test, to see if I would hold to my values.

**Gaius:** [ _slowly]_ Perhaps.

**Arthur:** Gaius.

**Gaius:** Sire?

**Arthur:** You think something different

_Gaius sighs and takes off his glasses, motioning for Arthur to take a seat, and sits himself down on the other side of the table_. _When they are seated,_ _Gaius takes a deep breath and gets into exposition mode_

**Gaius:** The Old Religion is not merely Druids chanting in a forest or three old women in a cave. It is a power that extends beyond mortal reverence. It is more than a faith-

_Arthur opens his mouth. Gaius glares._

**Cont’d:** It is a unifying force that exists throughout the known world and beyond. The sorceries available to mortals are simply one facet of it. And it is the Triple Goddess who oversees it all.

**Arthur:** The Triple Goddess is a superstition-

**Gaius:** [ _sharply_ ] Is sorcery a superstition?

_Arthur is silent_.

**Cont’d:** Superstitions are not founded on reason or evidence. Magic is real, whether you like it or not. It must come from somewhere. It comes from what we call the Old Religion – the Triple Goddess and her ilk, the powers that govern the world. She is real, and she sees everything. Every possibility and path destiny may take are clear to her.

_Gaius begins to speak more passionately, staring into the distance. Arthur’s face is carefully blank_.

**Cont’d:** When the Disir offered you Mordred’s life for magic’s freedom, it was She offering you peace. You chose instead to follow your father. You have rejected the gods and gone against their judgement. They will see you suffer, and I do not think that can be avoided now. Your suffering could have begun with Mordred’s death, but instead the Goddess saved him; because, I believe she perceived that Mordred will-

**Arthur:** What are you saying, Gaius?

**Gaius:** [ _carefully_ ] The Goddess commanded the Disir to spare Mordred because she has perceived he will play a vital part in your future – _in your destiny_ – and it may not be-

**Arthur:** [ _impetuous_ ] I will not have one of my knights spoken of in this manner!

**Gaius:** [ _unruffled_ ] I do not presume to know the future. I only know that the gods have ordained that you will suffer before your death – and however unwittingly or unwillingly, Mordred will have a hand in it. It is fated.

P _ause. Arthur stares at nothing over his clasped hands._

**Arthur:** Thank you, Gaius.

_Arthur gets up and leaves without looking back. Gaius bows him out, then sighs and puts his glasses back on._

_Fade to black._

_Credits._

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here.
> 
> I hate this episode. Having thought about it, it's not as badly written in some places as I thought at first glance, and it provides some interesting development for Merlin in particular.  
> That doesn't change the fact that for the most part, it IS badly written, it covers old ground, and only serves to magnify my distaste for the character of Arthur more than I did before.


End file.
